


The End

by jamtoday



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, *this* is the way "Sleepy Hollow" really ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Ichabod descends the stairs softly, hardly making a sound on stockinged feet, and settles onto the couch. Abbie sits beside him holding a plate, upon which sits a perfect slice of cake. Ichabod glances at the treat out of the corner of his eye.

“Chocolate?” he asks.

“Yes,” she answers.

“With buttercream frosting?”

“Oh, YES.”

Abbie holds a fork poised over the cake slice.

“Would you like some?” she teases.

“If you insist,” he replies. Abbie takes a forkful of cake and holds it out, giving him the first bite before handing over the plate. She reaches over and plucks from his hair a small bright yellow clip with a tulle butterfly fastened to it.

“Beauty salon?” she inquires.

“Tea party,” Ichabod replies through a mouthful of cake. “Formal. We are cultivating an appreciation for preparing and drinking a _proper_ cup of tea, not this murky _leaf-water_ that comes from those infernal bags.”

“Hmm!” Abbie nods her head at Ichabod’s familiar outrage. She picks up a TV remote and pulls a blanket over her lap. Ichabod offers her a bite of the cake which she accepts, pulling the rest of the blanket over him.

***

Upstairs, a door is opened slightly to let in ambient light. A nameplate on the door - “Grace” - is painted with rainbows and the face of a little girl with brown pigtails. In the room, a nightlight is on in the corner, gently illuminating a curly head asleep on a pink pillow. Around the room are artifacts of her aunt’s adventures, sent back in carefully-packed boxes wrapped in brown paper and covered in brightly-colored stamps from countries far away: a bright batik-dyed tapestry, a carved horn that her father plays (badly) to make her laugh, a necklace made from painted clay beads, a felted doll with a yellow dress and gele. A window overlooks the woods of the Hudson River Valley, and over the pane is a charm, a small nod to experience. The little girl with the curly head rests peacefully, wrapped in the protective embrace of her family, Witnesses whose bond extends beyond centuries.

***

Outside, the moon shines over the trees and down across the valley to the river. The Tappan Zee stretches wide, three miles across to the Palisades. Through the moonlight glancing off the surface, a shadow breaks. Onto the shore a head, a shoulder, a hand and arm come forth. A body, almost-human but somehow not quite, crawls from the water. It rests on the stony bank only briefly before hauling itself up again and lumbering through the woods to the main road, shuffling past a signpost announcing _Welcome to Sleepy Hollow_.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a bit wordy, but I see this as a filmed scene, an epilogue to the entire series so the descriptions are...florid.


End file.
